In general, the washing machine removes various dirt stuck to clothes, beddings, and the like by using softening action of detergent, friction caused by circulation of water coming from rotation of a pulsator, and impact applied to the laundry by the pulsator, wherein an amount and kinds of laundry is detected with sensors, to set a washing method automatically, washing water is supplied appropriately according to the amount and kinds of the laundry, and the washing is carried out under the control of a microcomputer.
A related art full automatic washing machine is operated in two methods, one of which is transmission of a rotation power from a driving motor to a washing shaft or a spinning shaft with a power transmission belt or pulley, for rotating the pulsator or a spinning tub, and the other of which is rotating a washing and spinning tub at different speeds in washing and spinning under the speed control of a brushless DC motor.
However, the related art washing machine has the process of switching a power transmission mode. In the related art washing machine, it is impossible to sense a mechanical engagement state and a switching state of a power transmission path during switching the power transmission mode. In this respect, it may generate damages to components during a washing or spinning cycle.